The misterious potion
by Justme210
Summary: It's a kind of Ichihime fanfiction. Orihime went at Urahara's shop for some answers, but he wasn't there. While she was helping Jinta with his chores some red potion was broken and it felt oh her body. How would that potion effect her ? Would Ichigo to be surprised to see the new Orihime ?
1. Chapter 1

The misterious potion

Orihime was helping Jinta with some of Urahara's orders. She wanted to ask Urahara something, but she couldn't stop herself when he saw what Jinta must to do. He should to clean all the shop. The shop always seem to be litter by outside, but inside it was like a maze. Orihime learnt quick the place and she was cleaning the potion cabinet. On the bottles it wasn't write nothing, but it was so many. Probably the fact that Urahara is the most inteligent man in the Soul Society wasn't myth. She took in her hand a little red bottle. It was so nice. It was the only one who has a piece of ribbon. When she wanted to put it back Jinta come on the door pushed by a king of pig and he made Orihime to escape the content on her white dress. The pig was still running and he was destroying everything. Orihime was searching with her gaze the little boy but she couldn't see him beside she felt him around her. She lifted herself.

\- Jinta-kun, where are you ?  
\- Am I right here. (Orihime shouted when she saw that the boy was under her all the time. She raised him.)  
\- Are you right ? Did I hurt you ? (The boy blushed and in that moment Orihime realized that liquid wet his dress and her red bra could be easily seen by everybody. Orihime blushed too and she covered it with her hands. Luckily or not in that moment Ichigo entered in the room.)  
\- Urahara, what the... Inoue ? What are you doing here ? Tsh... Please don't say to me that all was a joke and you wanted me only to help you with your chores. Hey, Jinta. I'm speaking with you. (In that moment Jinta raised himself and he went to Ichigo. He didn't know what to thing about the kid's behavior. Jinta wanted to embrace him and in that moment Ichigo punched him) What the hell it's wrong with you ?  
\- I don't know what happened but I like you, Ichigo. (Ichigo wasnow nervous. His face coulored in black and he wanted to kill that bastard who wanted to joke with him, but Orihime pushed herself in front of him.)  
\- Please stop, Kurosaki-kun. Don't hurt Jinta.  
\- Tsh... (Ichigo pushed himself away. He listen Orihime's request and he left him alone, but he blushed when he descovered the new ,,look'' of Orihime's dress. He gave his jacket down and he lend it to the orange haired girl without to look her direct in hereyes) You must to put something on you if you don't want to attract everyone's gazes.  
\- I see. (Orihime blushed and she accepted his offer) Thank you Kurosaki-kun - Tsh... When you will finish we will leave. The next time when that bastard will want to call me for a thing he must to go to my place. Are you ready ?  
\- Yes, Kurosaki-kun. See you letter, Jinta.

But the boy seems to have other interests in that moment, other than the healer and her shinnigami friend. He exited the shop using the front door. All the beauty of that sprind day felt in the favor of the rain and cold weather. Ichigo sweared and he took his umbrella. Orihime was walking next to him. It seems to be so romantic, but probably everything was only in his mind. Probably Ichigo was doing that only as a friend, but for her was a different thing. She was feeling strange in his presence now. He seems to be more hansome that she could remember. She was analyzing him and she blushed when he looked at her back. The boy stopped his walk. Her body was shaking. Maybe because she was nervous ? He put himself in front of her and he was searching her body. Maybe he could sense what she was thinking ? She didn't know what to do when his palm approached by her face. But the palm met only her forehead. But still that was an intense sensation. Ichigo put his hand on her waist and he pushed her closer. Orihime wanted to know why he was doing all of this. But she was scared to ask him because she didn't want him to push her away. But still... the fire from her heart couldn't be stopped so easily.

\- Why are you doing this, Kurosaki-kun. (The boy didn't move his gaze.)  
\- Tsh... You're burning. I couldn't let you to froze. You should asked me if you wasn't feeling fine. We could go at my father and he could examine you.  
\- Ah... I understand. (His answer was a dissapointment for her desires.) I'm sorry that I made you upsad Kurosaki-kun. You must not to worry about me. I will be fine.  
\- It's normal for me to worry about you. I'm your friend. Tsh... I could not forget myself if something bad will happen with you and I will not be there to protect you. (Orihime was lost in her throughts again. What does it mean ? It means that he likes her or only she is just a friens. His words are always hard to be decipherable. ) We have arrived. (His voice have a powerfull effect on her now. She couldn't pay attention to the sense of his words her entire attention was oh him. When his steps stopped in front of her door she know that it was the end. She moved ungainly the key in the lock. She wanted to extend as much as she couldtheir time together. The door unlocked and that was the true end. She must to find the power inside her to let him go, but it was difficult. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him entering in her house without saying a word. She closed the door and she was watching him with her gaze. He opened the windows and a beautiful flower smell flooded the room. He only staied there like he was following something.)  
\- Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Be quite, Inoue. I have a bad feeling.  
\- What do you want to say ?  
\- I don't know. I have that feeling that we were followed since we exited Urahara's shop. But no one seems to be there. Maybe is just my imagination.  
\- Ah... (Orihime shouted and Ichigo went in her direction. He could see on the ceiling two red eyes. Ichigo used his badge to free his soul for the body when the strange chaser revealed his identity. It was no one else despite Jinta.)  
\- Jinta ? What the hell is wrong with you ?  
\- If I can not to be with you, no one will be. You will die because of me and after that I will suicide myself. In this way we could be together for eternity. What are you saying ? (Ichigo's face changed in a green color and he almost vmited when he listen the love declaration saied by that boy.)  
\- I say that you must to leave. In the other way you will make me to kill you. You pissed me off hard. So it's your last chance.  
\- Ichigooo no one could break the power of our love. Maybe if I will kill her you will understand the power of my feelings.  
\- Don't try to touch her.  
\- Oh, Ichigo. You made myself so upsad. Are you feelins for her so powerful ? (Ichigo blushed. He couldn't stay calm any longer and of course he could never again to look in the same way in Orihime's eyes. Ichigo raised his sword and the two boys started to fight. Ichigo know that he couldn't stay to fight here because he will destroy Orihime's place. He must to find a solution. Jinta was a good fighter and he wouldn't let himself in the hands of Ichigo so easily. But as the situation seems the little boy would not have a problem by beeing Ichigo's prey. When Ichigo saw that the boy wouldn't give up so easily he wanted to give him the final attack. He raised the sword and he wanted to hit the boy chest when Urahara stopped it with his hands.)  
\- Urahara ? What the hell are you doing here ?  
\- Ah... Kurosaki-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I want to apologize myself for unpleasantness. (And Urahara injected some solution in Jinta's body.) Now, Orihime it's your turn. (The strange shopkeeper wanted to approach to Orihime but Ichigo put himself in front of her and he threaten him with his sword.)  
\- You will not do another single step till you will explain the situation.  
\- Oh... Let's see. I called you to ask you to help me to test some new product. But after I did that I received a strange call about some information and I went there to check them. Probably Orihime walked at my place for the discussion of the previous day, but she only found Jinta. The boy probably convinced her to help him with the chores and he did something wrong and one of my bottles escape of them. Am I right ? - Yes. (Answered Orihime) But I throught that it only escaped on me.  
\- (Urahara caught the boy's hand and he saw to them a little red point.) Are you wanting to say that, that little point make him do all of this ? (Asked Ichigo)  
\- Yes. The potion that they broke was a love potion. It have the power to make the person to fall in love for the first person they see after a while. But with how much you use it the effect will be stronger. But I don't know it doesn't effect on Orihime. Since now you must to ... (Yoruichi appeared and shut the man's mouth)  
\- Tsh... Kisuke, you're always speaking too much. Sorry boys, but I have a mission for him. See you later. (And the 2 dissapeared with Jinta in the night.)

The two teens staid quietly. Ichigo was thinking about what Urahara said... It was possible that ... ? No. He shouldn't to think in that way. Orihime was soon moving herself. He grabbed syringe and she pushed the liquid in her body. It was hurting her. It was a bad feeling, but she accepted it. She must clean her mind till she will make a move an Ichigo. After she finished she moved herself on the couch. All the word was spinning with her. Ichigo was still there in her house, but he's not saying thing. He's just watching her like a ghost. Does he hate her ? Of course no one answered at her question. She felt her's eyelids heavy and she soon fall asleep.

In the next morning... 


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning...

Orihime was waked up by Yorouichi. The orange haired blushed when she saw her breasts so close to her face. She started to move faster and faster and the woman didn't know what to believe.

\- Are you fine ? (But Yorouichi didn't seem to sense that she was just pushing her forms only harder on Inoue's face.)  
\- Could you move yourself a little ? I could not breath. (The woman moved herself back and she started to laght while the teen was trying to regain her breath.)  
\- Sorry, Orihime, but sometimes I'm loosing myself in my throughts.  
\- Um... No problem. You have nothing to apologize for. Do you want something from me ?  
\- In fact yes. Last night I went at Kurosaki's house. Rukia wanted to make some changes to her mobile device. Apparent it was a boring thing to do, but I only went there to annoy Ichigo, but he was no where to be found. It was strange even for himself. Rukia told me that Kon was the only one who saw him in that night and he bounded that stupid lion doll in his closet.  
\- I'm sure he's just fine.  
\- Tsh... I don't know. I wanted to ask you if something happened after I left with Kisuke. (The face of Orihime changed in red and Yorouichi was willing to know the news.)  
\- No... Nothing happened. I just felt asleep.  
\- Uh... (And Yorouichi's face transformed in hers usual one) I should to know that nothing can happen between you. But still... I'm thinking that you must to say to him what are you feeling.  
\- Whaat ? Who told you that I like him or something like that. It's just a lie. We're only friends, nothing more. I...  
\- Stop yourself, Orihime. I will tell you a secret.  
\- A secret ?  
\- Yes. The secret about how you can win a boy's heart. - How you can do that ?  
\- It's simple. You must to retain a single word.  
\- What's that ?  
\- It's... (Yorouichi approached her mouth to Orihime's ear) Boobs.  
\- What ? (Orihime almost fainted. Her look was lost.)  
\- I was only joking. You must to try your luck with him. Maybe he has the same feelings for you. You will not be young and beauty forever.  
\- I guess you're right in a way.  
\- Of course I have. (Some sounds were heard from Yorouichi's phone) I must to go now. It seems that Urahara it's trying to do some new experiments again using my things. I will kill that bastard. But good luck Orihime. See you later.  
\- Yeah. Have a... Ah... She left already.

The orange haired girl was trying to clean his house. Yorouichi made much misery while she was waiting for her. She was cleaning her dishes when tsomeone knocked at the door.

\- I'm wondering who can be there. I wasn't expecting someone. Maybe Yorouichi did forgot something. (She opened her door and she was surprised by what she saw.) Kurosaki-kun!  
\- Good morning, Inoue. I was on my way and I wanted to check if you're alright.  
\- Yes, I am. Thank you for coming to see if I'm fine.

Orihime wanted to close the door, but Ichigo put his leg to stop it. The girl remained unmoved. Ichigo was looking in hers eyes and it was like he wanted to say something to her, but he didn't. He moved his leg back and the door was closing slowly till they couldn't look in the others eyes. Orihime opened quick her eyes and she opened the door as soon as it was closed. But no one was there. She searched his reyatsu and it was still in the air. It wasn't a dream. Ichigo was here and he wanted to speak with her. She wanted so much to know what he wanted to discuss with her, but he wasn't the type of the person who woul like to talk about his actions. So she started her cleaning again.  
It was only the lunch when she finished her job. She wasn't hungry at all. She wanted to find a reason to escape from her apartment. Soon she remembered that she run out of wasabi. Good. That was perfect. She changed herself quick in a small red dress with a yellow undershirt. She was looking nice, like a doll. When she exited her door she remembered that he didn't changed her shoes. After she corected that little thing she succeded to go outside. The weather was so warm and the sun was shining so nice. It was so uncharacteristically for a winter day. But she didn't care about that. She rushed herself with shopping, because she wanted to enjoy her time in her favorite place. It was a place near her house, after Tazaka's bridge. It was a field full of white flowers. She usually went there when she was a little with his brother. He told him to her that here's a special place where all the desires will come true. She trusted him with that, but after he died she come here and she desired from all her heart that he will be again alive. But nothing happened. She remained without anybody on the earth. She didn't come here for ages till she come here with Kurosaki-kun. It's right that she helped him with some painting stuff. Ichigo wanted to make a surprise to Karin to paint her room as she wanted but he wasn't good at understaning girl's stuff and he asked her help. They had a good day then. Orihime laught a lot about Ichigo who couldn't make the difference between the colours. For him all was black and white. But in that day he said something important to her. That nothing will erase the past, but you can make the present good by yourself. Maybe that was the day when she felt in love for him. When he opened himself for a little for the first time. She smiled. How could she be so happy, despite something was wrong with Ichigo. Maybe she must to try what he wanted to say, or not ? The wind blow gentle and some flowers petals were dancing on the sky. The sun was slowly sinking in the lake. As soon as the day was dying her heart was beating faster. She didn't understood what happened with her till she saw a shadow on the ground. She didn't move herself she was waiting for that person to make a move and he did it. the boy sat near her. Her cheeks stated to burn when he saw that he was Ichigo. For this time he wasn't watching in hers eyes. He was watching in the distance. He was moving his lips trying to say something. Orihime saw that and she helped him.

\- It was such a beautiful day, isn't it, Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Yeah... It was.  
\- I'm sorry for yesterday.  
\- What do you want to say ?  
\- I'm sorry that I put you in a bad light last night, I have no desire to...  
\- Tsh.., It's nothing.  
\- But still...  
\- Urahara's a crazy man. You should not listen to him.  
\- You probably have right. I can be so stupi sometimes. (Orihime laught and Ichigo smiled a little. Orihime was happy to see that he isn't mad at her. She raised herself and that made Ichigo to move her gaze on her.) I think that I must go, you probably want to be alone now.  
\- Tsh... You can stay. You didn't bother me. In fact I wanted to say something to you.  
\- To me ?  
\- Yeah, but it's difficult to explain.  
\- Did something bad happened ?  
\- No.  
\- Do you need my help ?  
\- You can say that so. I want you to listen to me. (And he raised himself up in front of her. Orihime blushed.) Would you ?  
\- Uhm...  
\- Good. I was thinking about something.  
\- What is it, Kurosaki-kun.  
\- In the last time more things happened. I didn't exacly know what I wanted or what I was feeling till Aized kidnapped you. I was nervous and I was more when Soul Society didn't want to help me to save you. I was thinking that I'm acting in this way because someone tried to hurt one of my best friends, but the fact was different. (He took her hand in hers) I had fellings for you. I know that since when Grimmjow put his hand on you. I didn't want to see that anyone touch you, only if that person is me, because I love you, Inoue. (And in that moment Ichigo pressed his lips on hers. He was happy when he sensed that she wasn't rejecting him. Soon the kiss deepen and they were tasting each others flavour. Orihime was pushed closer by Ichigo's arms. It was so strong, and it was feeling so good to be in his arms. They broke apart when Ichigo heard Kon's laught. He took Orihime's hand back and he hit the bush between them. The lion toy jumped like he was hit by a car. Ichigo caught him from his neck and he took him in air. Kon tried to act like a normal toy, but that wouldn't to fool Ichigo) What the hell are you doing here ?  
\- Uh... Nothing I was jost walking and...  
\- If you're not going to say the truth I will give you to Yuzu again.  
\- No, no, please not. Don't give me to that monster again. I was chasing you because Nee-san wante to be sure that you're fine.  
\- I see. So Rukia was in the back of all of this. I will kill her later, but for now you're pardoned. But if I will hear that you say a word to her about what happened here...  
\- You have my word.  
\- Good. (Ichigo released the little lion and he soon disappeared. Ichigo put his hand around Orihime's waist.) So where we stopped ?

Orihime laught and they continued to kiss each other till the moon raised up. 


End file.
